


Ice Cream and Kisses

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an idea from villiankisser on tumblr: "a fic where deirdre feels bad about getting nancy into that mess and she apologizes very sincerely over ice cream and they kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Kisses

Deirdre had a funny feeling inside of her. A feeling that felt suspiciously like guilt. Ever since she’d heard on the town’s grapevine that Nancy had very nearly died in Colorado, the guilt had settled into Deirdre’s bones. She walked along the main street of River Heights, talking in the slow, sunny day. 

Nancy was home now though. She’d overheard Bess and George talking about it in the local grocery store.  
“She’s home now. Thank goodness!” Bess’ high pitched voice had pricked Deirdre’s ears.  
From where she was in the line, she could see George and Bess clearly.  
“I know. Mr Drew said it was a close one for her. But then, when isn’t it a close one for Nancy?”  
They both chuckled in an uneasy way. For the first time, Deirdre was struck by how stressful it must be for Nancy’s friends and family.  
Soon the line moved forward and they’d paid for their goods, leaving Deirdre to ponder about her involvement in the case in the lab. 

Deirdre hadn’t even meant to get Nancy that job. She’d told Victor that Nancy was an awful detective – untrue, Nancy solved hundreds of cases a year much to Deirdre’s envy – and that was what had prompted Victor to hire Nancy. 

Deirdre continued walking until she came to the road that led to Nancy’s house. Without thinking, Deirdre continued down that road. It wasn’t long before the Drew’s large house came into view. It was a very pretty house, Deirdre had to admit, although not as lavish or as fancy as her own home. But there was something homey about it than her own home didn’t have. If Deirdre had been the cheesy kind, she would have said it had love. 

Hannah opened the door, her kind, lined face smiling cheerfully.  
“Deirdre Shannon! I haven’t seen you since you were this high!” Hannah said, holding her hand to her hip.  
Deirdre smiled, “Well that was a long time ago!”  
Hannah laughed, “Yes it was. Come in, dear. Nancy’s up in her room if you want to see her.” 

Thanking Hannah, she went up the stairs. On the walls were pictures of Nancy growing up. Nancy in school, Nancy doing a spelling bee, Nancy in girl guides, Nancy playing piano. Deirdre stopped at that one. There was another woman with red hair in the picture. Deirdre guessed she was Nancy’s mother. 

Turning away from the picture, Deirdre made her way to Nancy’s room. The door was locked. She knocked softly.  
She could hear Nancy inside, getting up and walking over. Nancy opened the door, and looked surprised at seeing Deirdre standing there.  
There was an awkward pause before Nancy invited Deirdre in.  
“I’ve brought ice cream.” Deirdre held up her shopping bag. Nancy smiled but Deirdre could tell it was forced.  
“Look. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry I got you into that mess in Colorado. It was stupid of me.”  
Nancy raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re saying sorry?”  
Deirdre nodded. “With ice cream!”  
“Ok. I’ll get some spoons.”  
“No need, I got some plastic ones from the store.”  
So they sat down on the floor of Nancy’s room and ate ice cream. Nancy then stopped and looked at Deidre, chuckling.  
“What?”  
“It’s just.. you have some ice cream on your face.” Nancy reached over and wiped it gently from Deirdre’s lip.  
Deirdre’s breathing quickened. She and Nancy had never been so close physically. She could feel the heat from Nancy’s body.  
Then Nancy brushed her lips against Deidre’s.  
“Whoa.” Deidre said as they parted.  
“Um. Sorry.” Nancy whispered.  
Deidre shook her head. “No, don’t be.” She then leaned over to Nancy and kissed her once more. Nancy tasted like chocolate ice cream.


End file.
